I'll Be There
by Saiyia
Summary: When Hercule betrays videl's trust she decides to leave and never come back. Can Gohan convince her that running isn't the answer? (GohanVidel) AU (Hercule out of character)
1. Harsh Words and Secrets

I do NOT own DragonBall Z or any of its Characters!  
  
This poem that will be included in this story is not mine heh. *Pouts* Humph! Wish it were mine but oh well. My very talented friend Colette wrote it. I read it wanted to put it in a story and she said I could! YAH! *Throws fist in the air from excitement*  
  
Gohan: That was embarrassing.  
  
DBZGirl: HEY! It was not!  
  
Gohan: oh yes it was by far.  
  
DBZGirl: You better be nice to me.  
  
Gohan: Why? You can't do anything to me. Besides its fun to tease you.  
  
DBZGirl: Well see if you feel the same way since I control what happens to you in this story. Heheh.  
  
Gohan: Ok Ok you win!  
  
DBZGirl: heh thought so.  
  
Gohan:*under breath* blackmailed again. Oh well.  
  
DBZGirl: on with the story!  
  
Gohan: *under breath* if you can call it that...  
  
DBZGirl: HEY!  
  
Gohan: heheheh! Just kiddin! *******************************  
  
Summary: Videl over hears Hercule talking on the phone about her and what he says hurts her and cuts a slash through her heart. Videl can't take it and plans to run away but Gohan figures out what she is planning and goes after her to see what would make her so upset she would just forget the life she had here and take off. Can he convince her to stay and set things right?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It was just like any other normal morning at Satan mansion. Videl was busy scurrying around the house trying to get ready for school at the last possible second. Hercule was busy talking on the phone and calling people, and the maids were cleaning the house and finally the cooks cooking breakfast.  
  
Videl sighed happily as she began to walk down the stairs. For once in her life everything was going great, her father loved her and paid attention to her, Gohan had become her best friend. Videl still found that hard to believe that Gohan and her had grown so close lately, she could tell him everything. Gohan was the first person she ever trusted enough to tell things to and to go to when she needed to talk to someone.  
  
Another thing that surprised her was her father. He was paying attention to her more now. He acted as if he cared a great deal about her and she believed that he did. They never seemed to argue about things anymore like they used to. Little did she know that was all about to change. Videl continued walking down the stairs and reached the bottom. She headed for the living room to say goodbye to her father before heading to school. Videl was at the entrance of the living room when she saw Hercule talking on the phone, she was just about to tell him that she was there but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the next few things that left his mouth.  
  
"You're telling me. This thing - me being a father and all...doesn't work out with my schedule. With her it's always 'Daddy this' or 'Daddy that'! But the public has gotten fond of her, so I keep her here for the publicity. She probably would be off with her aunt in America or something if she, wasn't so popular! Stupid kid. Right now all she's good for is publicity. I'm Hercule! And my daughter is a city hero! Publicity. That's all." Hercule rambled on to his friend, laughing here and there.  
  
Videl stood there her breath caught in her throat feeling as though her heart had been ripped in tiny pieces. It felt as her whole world crumbled at her Father's harsh words. 'My whole life has been a lie? Dad never loved me? How was I so stupid not to notice it before? His fake smile he flashed at the cameras when I was with him, the way he only payed attention to me when others were around and when Mom was alive. I can't believe how stupid I was! ' Tears threatened to fall down from Videl's sapphire eyes as she felt her eyes start to burn. 'That's it I can't take it anymore. There is no way I'll be able to live with him knowing that he doesn't love me like I thought he did, I'll just go away so as not to burden him or anyone else anymore.' Videl turned around and ran out the front door slamming it behind her.  
  
Videl ran down the street and all the way to school tears threatening to fall. The school soon came into view and Videl slowed her pace to a regular walking speed but her eyes were cast to the ground. She never even noticed Gohan standing over by the entrance of school and walked right by him.  
  
"Hey Videl!" Gohan said happily as Videl walked towards him or so he thought. Videl didn't even let her gaze wonder from the ground and kept walking and went right past him not even hearing him. "Guys I gota go catch ya later." Gohan said to his friends as he took off after Videl. 'Something is terribly wrong. I hope I can help her.'  
  
Gohan caught up to Videl and saw her standing by her locker writing something then shoving it into her pocket. He walked over behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Videl." Gohan said quietly so he wouldn't startle her. Videl didn't turn around but managed to mutter an answer.  
  
"Oh hi Gohan." She said softly barely audible. Gohan started worry and now he was positive that something was wrong.  
  
"Videl are you ok?" Gohan asked thoughtfully and concerned.  
  
"Yah, uh huh sure." Videl sighed it was getting harder and harder for her to hold her tears back. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"No matter what happens will always be friends right?"  
  
"Of course Videl but what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all. Lets just go to class." Without waiting for an answer Videl started walking to class with Gohan following.  
  
Videl opened the door to the classroom and walked in quietly forgetting that Gohan was right behind her. She walked over to her seat and sat down and slumped in her chair a little bit. Videl's friend Erasa turned around and caught sight of Videl.  
  
"Hey girl! How are you this morning?" Erasa asked in her normal cheerful mood not noticing the frown Videl was hiding behind a fake smile.  
  
"Oh I'm fine Erasa. What about you?" 'Yah perfectly fine alright finding out my whole life has been a lie well at least the part about my father.' Videl thought not even listening to a word that Erasa said. Erasa didn't seem to notice though she hardly ever did, but Gohan on the other hand caught Videl spacing out and starring at nothing in particular.  
  
'I wonder what could be wrong with Videl. Why in Dende's name won't she tell me what's wrong!' Gohan thought getting aggravated not knowing what was going on. ' Whatever is wrong I'm going to try and help set it right.' Gohan turned in his seat so he was facing Videl and was about to try and talk to her when the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning class. Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 532 and read the chapter and take notes. I will collect what you have done at the end of the hour, and it better be everything." The teacher stated glaring at the groaning class.  
  
The class took out their History books and turned to page 532 and began to take notes. Videl had her book open and paper out pencil in hand and was writing something but it certainly wasn't notes. Gohan could clearly see that she hadn't even so much as glanced at the book once.  
  
He took out his things and tried to take notes but found himself unable to concentrate. About every 30 seconds he would look up from his book and glance at Videl. Videl caught his stare once or twice and gave him a look that clearly said, ~What?~ Gohan blushed when he was caught and tried to go back to taking notes but sooner or later his gaze would wander back to Videl.  
  
The class went by rather quickly and the bell sounded signaling that the class was over. The teacher walked around collecting the notes the students had. Videl got up from her seat hurrying out of the room knowing that Gohan was going to try and question her. Videl didn't notice that something had fallen out of her pocket.  
  
Gohan watched as the crinkled paper he saw Videl writing on fell out of her pocket. The Demi-Saiyain picked up the crumpled paper and started debating with himself if he should read it or not. 'If I read it then Videl will get mad, but I might be able to find out what's bothering her. Ok I would defiantly rather have Videl mad at me for a little while and know what's bothering her so I can help.' Gohan decided after a little debate with his conscious that he should open the crumpled piece of paper and he did just that. Gohan was shocked what he read.  
  
***************************************  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For the pain I've caused.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For my love I paused.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For the things I have said.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For your tears that you shed.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For your wasted time.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For my wasted rhyme.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For my adolescence.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For my unwanted presence.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For everything that I've done wrong.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For every time we couldn't get along.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For the times I made you cry.  
  
You've said sorry,  
  
Well so am I.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
I make mistakes too.  
  
I am sorry,  
  
For what I've put you through.  
  
I am sorry.  
  
I'm sorry in every single way.  
  
I am sorry.  
  
So what's there left to say?  
  
But goodbye.  
  
****************************** Gohan finished reading the poem that Videl had written and a look of pure shock was on his face. ' I never knew she felt this way. What could possibly make her feel like this? Well I am going to find out and I promise that I will bring the joy and happiness that used to be clearly seen in her eyes that now seen lifeless. I will do all I can to help her. Videl I promise I'll always be there for you.' Gohan thought to himself knowing that Videl couldn't hear him. Even though Videl was not aware of his promise to her he intended to keep that promise if it killed him.  
  
Gohan looked around and realized he was the only one in room. Gohan sweatdropped before dashing off to the cafeteria. It was lunchtime after all and this meant a chance to talk to Videl. Gohan hurried through the hoard of students trying to find Videl. 'Man this would be easier if she wasn't suppressing her ki.' Gohan thought as he continued to look through the huge mass of students in the cafeteria.  
  
Meanwhile in the back of the school away from the cafeteria Videl was sitting in a tree thinking about what had happened all through out her day. ' I know Gohan wants to help but for some reason I cant bring myself to talk to him about it. Guess it has to do with my stupid pride I get from him. I kind of feel ashamed for taking to heart what my father said but I don't know why. I mean I should be offended shouldn't I? I mean I find out he doesn't love me I only exist for publicity?' Videl continued mentally arguing with herself and only became more confuse about what was going on. Videl unconsciously spiked her ki enough to grab Gohan's attention.  
  
Gohan head jerked around and he starred at the back of the school. ' I know I felt Videl's ki over there.' Was the last thought that Gohan had before jogging around to the back of the school. Gohan sighed in relief as he caught sight of Videl sitting in a tree. Gohan started walking closer to the tree Videl was currently sitting in.  
  
"Hey Vidy." Gohan said softly to get her attention without startling her the last thing she needed right now was to fall out of a tree. Videl looked down at Gohan and looked straight into his onyx eyes.  
  
Gohan continued to stare at the sapphire-eyed angel before him searching her soul through her eyes. Those eyes that were once filled with such life and happiness seemed to be drained and void of life. The only emotions he got from starring into her eyes were pain and sorrow.  
  
"Hi Gohan. What are you doing here?" Videl questioned her best friend as if she already didn't know why he was there.  
  
"Looking for you." Gohan stated simply. It was the truth after all.  
  
"Why would you be looking for me?" Instead of answering Gohan hovered up to the tree branch she was currently sitting on and sat down next to her.  
  
"Videl I think you know why I was looking for you. So why have you been so sad today?"  
  
"What are you talking about Gohan? I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Videl answered nervously trying to deny the obvious.  
  
"Videl look you dropped something earlier." This got Videl's complete attention as she got a worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh really what did I drop?" 'Please don't be what I wrote earlier. Please Dende.'  
  
"This." Gohan replied as he pulled out the now neatly folded formally crumpled piece paper.  
  
"Oh, you didn't happen to read that did you?"  
  
"Yes I read it and I'm sorry for reading it without your permission, but I wanted to find out what was making you so upset since you wouldn't talk to me and avoided me after class."  
  
"Gohan I'm sorry about that I really wanted to talk to you but for some reason I just felt that I had to run even though I knew that you only wanted to help."  
  
"Vidy why didn't you tell me you felt this way? And what did you mean by "So what's left to say but goodbye?" Gohan asked concerned as he slipped his arm around Videl's shoulders.  
  
"I guess I kind of felt ashamed about getting worked up and upset over something so small. Well I guess I might as well tell you the whole story." Videl glanced nervously and was greeted by a comforting and reassuring smile.  
  
"You have my full attention and I want you to know I will always be there for you no matter how big or small the problem is." Gohan stated as a small blush made its way across his face. Videl smiled her smile at all that day. Gohan felt his heart soar as he saw her smile for real for the first time that day.  
  
"Gohan I always thought that my Dad had changed. He started spending more time with me recently. I thought for once things were going my way, but I was wrong. I was having a good day besides the fact I was running late for school. But that's normal. Well there is no sense in trying to get around what really happened this morning. I was going to say goodbye to my Dad like I do everyday before I leave for school. I walked into the living room and noticed he was on the phone and he didn't notice I was standing there or maybe he did I don't know. I was about to tell him I was there when I over heard him talking and you wouldn't believe what he said." Videl voice broke off as her eyes started to burn with unshed tears.  
  
Gohan looked into her eyes and saw the unshed tears that were being held back. He hated to see her pain but knew that she had to get it out. It was eating away at her very soul and heart whatever it was. Gohan pulled her closer to him trying to offer her as much comfort as possible before asking her to continue.  
  
"Videl what did he say?"  
  
"He said that he never loved me and all that I was bother him. Also the only reason he kept me around all this time was for the publicity because it was good for his image. He said that if the city didn't take such a liking to me I would be living in America with my aunt or something. Gohan I don't even have family over there. It feels like my whole life has been based on a false truth something I was stupid enough to believe. I was so naive that never noticed how he only pretended to pay attention to me was when Mom was alive or when we were at a photo shoot or something. I never noticed that every time he smiled at me acting like he was proud that it was a fraud and all just a hoax."  
  
The crystal tears were coming closer and closer to breaking free but she still held them back. Gohan wanted nothing more to kiss all her problems away. If only she would let him he gladly would. But he knew there was more that she wasn't telling him he could feel it.  
  
"Videl.I'm sorry. He had no right to say that to you let alone think that. He has no idea how wrong he really is. He won't realize that until its too late. Someday he will realize what a big idiot he was thinking that about you and he will regret it for the rest of his life. I know it hurts but don't let him get to you. Don't give him the satisfaction that he can get to you like that. Even though I know you feel as if your heart was ripped out and crushed don't let it stay that way. Let me help you."  
  
"Gohan I trust you with my heart and I know that you only want to help. I know I shouldn't let it get to me but I feel just as you said like my heart has been ripped out and crushed. What makes it worse was I trusted him. I thought I could he is my father after all I guess people aren't always what they seem to be. It's my fault I should have known this from the start. I should have seen through his facade."  
  
"Videl it's not your fault at all its his. He's the one who deceived you not yourself. You should be able to trust your father. He is the one at fault not you. Don't blame yourself for his mistakes. Vidy you did nothing to deserve this, please don't think this is your fault at all. I can assure you that he is the one to blame."  
  
Videl started trembling in Gohan's arms as his words of wisdom sunk into her heart. She couldn't help but tremble it just all seemed too much to absorb at the moment. Deep down in her heart Videl knew Gohan spoke the truth and his words came straight from his heart. Unlike her father she trusted him fully and believed what he told her. Even though she knew she wasn't to blame her heart still felt the pain that she had bottled up from her father's venom filled words.  
  
"Videl, you're trembling. What's wrong?"  
  
"Its just that I." Videl couldn't take it anymore and a single tear slipped out. Soon it became harder to hold the others back. Gohan looked down at Videl and knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Videl felt herself being pulled closer by Gohan and a wave of comfort swept through her. Just knowing that at least one person cared did the trick. The defenses were down and the tears flowed freely down her face as she emitted heart-wrenching sobs. Gohan tighten his hold around Videl and rested his head on her shoulder whispering comforting things in her ear to calm and comfort her.  
  
"Shh Videl. Its ok. Shhh just let it all out." Gohan whispered softly in her ear while rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Gohan I have to tell you something else. You know the last part of that poem? Well what I meant was that I really did mean goodbye. I was going to run away today after school. I just can't take it anymore I cant live with him knowing that all he does is lie to me. I just thought it would be better to get away from it all."  
  
"Videl would getting away from your father be worth never seeing your friends again?"  
  
"No it wouldn't. I can't imagine never seeing you again, it would break my heart more then it is now." Videl realized her mistake and what she would have lost if she followed through with her original plan. This realization only made her cry harder. "Gohan I'm so sorry." Videl managed to say between muffled sobs.  
  
"Videl, hush now. I'm here. I'm here. I wouldn't let you go anyways I would come find you that I promise you in the name of Earth's Special Forces, which I am part of." Videl smiled through her tears at Gohan's attempt to make her smile.  
  
"Thank you Gohan you stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life." Gohan smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Videl I care about you a lot and I meant it when I said I would always be there for you. How about you come and stay with me for as long as you want?"  
  
"Gohan are you sure?"  
  
"Yah. Mom would love to have you over and I can assure you that your father won't bother you over my house. My Mom and her frying pan of doom will make sure of that and so will I."  
  
Videl hugged Gohan close. " I don't know what I would do with out you Gohan- Chan." Videl blushed realizing what she just said and Gohan just smiled in return.  
  
"Well Vidy I don't think you will ever find out because I still have to keep that promise to you." Gohan said as he wiped away the few remaining tears from her face.  
  
"Hey Gohan?"  
  
"Yah Videl?"  
  
"Umm I think lunch is over."  
  
"How do know that?"  
  
"The principal is running this way."  
  
"Uh heh ok what do you say we get out of here and take the day off?"  
  
"Sure why not? Not like my dad will care anyways."  
  
Gohan gave Videl a hug from behind before taking off into the air headed for his house.  
  
*******************************  
  
What will Hercule do when he finds out that Videl is moving out and away from him? Will he regret what he said or not? When will his facade end? What will Chi Chi do when Gohan comes home announcing that Videl will be living with them for a while or longer? Read the next chapter and find out. Review if you want!  
  
Later, Saiyia 


	2. Closer to my heart

I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters!  
  
Ok well the last time we left off Gohan finally figured out what was bothering Videl and now she is going to stay with him. Will Hercule allow that? Lets read to find ok everybody on the count of three scroll down and read. ......1....2...3!!!! READ! NO! STOP! WAIT! HOLD IT! I would like to give a shout out to Cheena Son for getting me to sit down and write this all out! Lets give her a around of appaulse! claps Oh yes want a good story to read and a good laugh? Go Read Double Trouble!...after u finish reading this chapter of course! ;  
  
Gohan flew high above the clouds holding Videl in his arms. He glanced down at her and was rewarded with a smile. He smiled in return happy that she was free from the demons that had been plaguing her heart, for now at least.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl asked gaining Gohan's attention once again and causing him to down at her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime Videl. You know I would do anything for you." Videl blushed at his comment but smiled none the less and looked ahead a caught sight of a airplane heading straight for them.  
  
"Anything huh?" 'Good job Gohan might as well get on national TV and say you love her. Could you be any more obvious!?!' Gohan mentally slapped himself for saying that out loud and then remembered that Videl had asked him a question.  
  
"Yah." Gohan said as a small blush crept across his face.  
  
"Then could you not fly into that plane please?" Videl asked still starring wide eyed at the approaching plane.  
  
"Huh? GAAAAAHH!" Gohan dove towards the ground swiftly narrowly missing the soon to be collision with the plane. "Sorry about that Videl."  
  
"Its ok. Really." Videl sighed her mind wandering back to her father and what he might do when she didn't come home that was sure to hurt his image.  
  
"You ok?" Gohan asked gazing into her eyes catching site of a glimpse of pain being held back.  
  
"Yah I'm fine." Videl answered back giving Gohan a small smile. 'I hope he doesn't come looking for me or anything.'  
  
"Videl are you sure?" Gohan asked casting her a warey glance showing his concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine as long as I'm with you." Videl stated then blushed crimson realizing what she had said. 'Good job just practically tell him you love him. Wait, that might not be a bad idea...but what if he doesn't feel the same? I guess I better not tell him. I couldn't stand to loose him.' Videl thought starring off into space.  
  
Gohan's house came into view over the horizon and as he got closer to his house he held Videl closer subconsciously. Gohan's house was only about 20 feet away and he slowly started to decend down to the ground earning a surprised yelp from Videl in the process. Gohan looked down at her and smiled seeing her confused face and a light blush spread across her face.  
  
"We're here." Gohan said as he landed on the ground and released his hold on Videl's waist.  
  
"Gohan are you sure about this? I mean I don't want to be any trouble..."  
  
"Of course I am Videl you're my best friend, mom won't mind and I'm sure Goten will love the idea of you staying here with us." Gohan smiled at Videl causing her to relax. "Come on lets go inside."  
  
Gohan and Videl started walking to the door when they were only a few feet from the door it flew open and Gohan was tackled to the ground.  
  
Gohan landed on his back with Goten sitting on his stomach. "Hey Gohan! Guess what I did today?" Goten said as he bounced up and down excidely. Gohan stood up and picked Goten up.  
  
"Hey squirt, what did you do today hmm?"  
  
"I went over to Bulma's and me and Trunks found this really big bag of candy! You know what we did Gohan?" Goten said really fast. Gohan's eyes widen as he starred back at his little brother.  
  
'Dende please tell me that they didn't eat all of that candy...' Gohan silently asked Dende in his head before answering Goten. "You two didn't eat all that candy did you?"  
  
"YUP! We sure did! Guess what else?"  
  
"What?" 'It can't get any worse then this.'  
  
"Bulma-san didn't know we had all that candy and she bought us really big ice creams Gohan! They were huge and we ate it all!" Goten chirped happily as he looked over to the left and caught sight of Videl and tackled her to the ground in a hug. "Hiya Videl!"  
  
"Hi Goten. Nice to see you too. How big was that bag of candy you ate?" Videl asked not knowing how much candy that Bulma had at Capsule Corps.  
  
"Uhh as big as......" Goten stopped mid sentence trying to think of something that was as big as the bag of candy. "...as big Gohan!" Goten smiled proud of his answer as he held his hands in the air in excitment. Videl's eyes got as wide as saucers as Gohan's did the same.  
  
"Goten why don't you go say hi to your mom?" Videl suggested trying to distract Goten to ask Gohan something. Videl cast a pleading look at Gohan and he got the message.  
  
"Ya squirt go tell mom we will be there in a minute."  
  
"OK!" Goten ran full speed into the house closing the door on his way in.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"Yes Videl?"  
  
"Ummm how bad is Goten when he eats a lot of sugar like he did?"  
  
"Trust me you don't want to know...last time he bounced off the walls literally and broke mom's vase and a few other things."  
  
"How much sugar did he have last time?"  
  
"He got a lollipop from the bank."  
  
"We're doomed aren't we?" Videl asked sweatdropping.  
  
"Just about."  
  
Gohan and Videl turned to look at the house as they heard a loud crash and yelling.  
  
"Son Goten! What have I told you about running in the house?!?! Come back here young man!?!?! Gohan! Videl! Get in here right now!" Chi Chi yelled as she chased Goten throughout the house.  
  
"Uh oh..." Gohan said as he and Videl ran inside the house and saw Chi Chi chasing Goten around the kitchen. Chi Chi stopped her persuit as she caught sight of Videl and Gohan standing in the door way.  
  
"Hi Chi Chi."  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
Gohan and Videl said meakly and waving at her smiling nervously and sweatdropping.  
  
"Hello. I have a job for you to. Could you two be dears and catch Goten for me?"  
  
"But Mom! Its not our fault he ate all that candy and had ice cream!" Gohan pleaded with his mom trying to get out of chasing a Goten who ate too much sugar.  
  
"Gohan...I know it not your fault but you two will catch him for me, or else no dinner." Chi Chi said smiling as she saw Gohan get a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Mom you wouldn't." Gohan asked in disbelief that his mom would deny him dinner.  
  
"Try me." Chi Chi stated simply getting a serious look on her face.  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's hand pulled her with him out of the room and started chasing his little brother around the house.  
  
Goten looked behind him and saw Gohan and Videl closing in on him and he took a sharp right turn. Poor Gohan was going to fast to stop and ran right into the couch and flipped over it but Videl was still hot on Goten's tail. Videl got closer to Goten which surprised him since he didn't think she was that fast. Videl dived forward and managed to catch Goten:  
  
"AWWW no fair Videl. You caught me. You weren't supposed to be that fast." Goten whined as he pretended pouted.  
  
"Surprise you?"  
  
"Yah." Goten said cutely then sniffed the air catching a whiff of dinner and ran to the kitchen.  
  
Videl walked over to the couch and leaned over and started laughing at the sight she saw. Gohan was turned upside down and was halfway falling off the couch.  
  
"Think this is funny Videl?"  
  
"Yeah...u should see yourself Gohan, you look hilarious." Videl said as she looked at Gohan then smirked. Gohan managed to climb back up on the couch so he wasn't upside down anymore.  
  
Gohan smirked as he reached up behind him quickly wrapping his arms around Videl's waist. Videl stood with a look of shock as a small blush covered her cheeks. Gohan smirked before gently tugging and pulling Videl over the back of the couch and onto it. Videl let out a surprised yelp as she was pulled over the back of the couch.  
  
However things didn't work out exactly as Gohan had planned. Videl did indeed get pulled over the back of the couch but she landed right in Gohan's lap causing both of them to blush.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but stare into Videl's beautiful sapphire eyes and unconsciously leaned closer to her. Videl also felt herself being drawn closer to Gohan as she starred into his eyes. Unconsiously both leaned in closer to each other. When their faces were only a few centimeters away when a loud shout was heard from the kitchen snapping them out of the trance.  
  
"LUNCH!" Chi Chi yelled signaling that it was time to eat.  
  
Gohan and Videl glanced at each other before blushing and standing up. Both headed into the kitchen as they saw an orange blur run by them.  
  
Chi Chi glanced at Gohan and Videl as they entered the kitchen and saw they were both blushing. Before Chi Chi could say anything Goten who was already sitting at the table looked over and saw Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes Goten?"  
  
"Why do you and Videl look like tomatoes?"  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other before sweatdropping and trying to think of an answer.  
  
"We were ummm laughing a lot!" Videl added quickly as she laughed nervously and smiled at Goten.  
  
"Oh....Ok! Can we eat now?"  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she looked over at the three and saw them all practically drooling over the food.  
  
"Yes of course sweetie. After Gohan and Videl sit down." No sooner had those words left Chi Chi's mouth Gohan and Videl were seated at the table waiting for lunch.  
  
Gohan's stomach growled and the house shook a little.  
  
"Heh...Guess I'm kind of hungry." Gohan said as a classic Son smile spread across his face.  
  
"Good because I made extra. Oh and Gohan you have some exsplaining to do after lunch young man." Chi Chi said with a evil smirk as she placed the huge plate of sandwhiches on the table. After placing the sandwhiches down Chi Chi put a bowl of chips next to them followed by a pitcher of water. "Ok dig in!"  
  
Goten and Gohan both reached for a stack of sandwhichs and a handful of chips and put them on their plate before digging in a few seconds later. Chi Chi and Videl took their time and ate a normal pace.  
  
Within the next few minutes every was finished and Chi Chi began to clear the plates from the table.  
  
"Goten why don't you go play I have to talk to Gohan and Videl."  
  
"Ok Mom!" Goten hopped out of his seat and ran out the door to go play.  
  
"Well Son Gohan do you have a reason for ditching half the school day?" Chi Chi asked while giving Gohan a death glare.  
  
"It was my fault Chi Chi."  
  
"What do you mean Videl?"  
  
"I was having a bad day and Gohan wanted to help me out and thought it would be best if we took a day off to relax. I was really stressed out."  
  
"Oh well then...that's perfectly fine. I'll call you both in."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Mom!" Gohan said excited that his mom was going to hit him with the frying pan of doom for ditching school.  
  
"Thanks Chi Chi."  
  
"You're welcome you two now go relax and have fun."  
  
"Umm Mom can I ask you something?" Gohan added catching Chi Chi's full attention.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Videl is having some problems at home, would it be alright if she stayed here for awhile?"  
  
"Of course its alright. Videl you're always welcome here stay as long as you like."  
  
Videl smiled at Chi Chi greatful for her kindness. "Thanks. It means a lot to know that."  
  
"It's no trouble at all dear. Now go enjoy your day off you too."  
  
Gohan and Videl smiled as they headed out into the living room and sat down side by side on the couch. Gohan reached for the tv remote in front of him and was about to turn on the TV when a loud pounding was heard at the door. Soon a loud angry but familiar voice filled the air.  
  
"Videl! I know you're in there! Get out here right now Missy!"  
  
Videl's eyes got as wide as saucers as she recognized who the voice belonged to. Videl sighed and stood up onto to her feet and trudged towards the door Gohan following close behind.  
  
"Videl get out here!" Hercule yelled his anger increasing knowing that his daughter wasn't listening to him.  
  
Videl reached out for the door knob clasping her hand around the object and turned slowly opening the door.  
  
"Hello Daddy." Videl stated perfectly calm a blank look on her face.  
  
"Videl where were you?!?!" Hercule yelled as he slammed his foot harshly on the ground to emphize how mad he was.  
  
"Theres no need to shout. I'm right here, and as you can plainly see I've been at Gohan's the entire time." Videl said while looking her father stright in the eye and staying completely calm.  
  
Gohan watched the scene before him unfold trying to figure out a way that he could help. 'There has to be something I can do to help...or at least calm Hercule down and make him stop yelling'  
  
"Videl show some respect I am your father!"  
  
Videl looked at Hercule and rolled her eyes. 'Oh so now he's a father to me...he only calls himself that when I'm around other people.' Videl glared at her father as he yelled at her but still kept her temper under control.  
  
"We are going home right now!" Hercule ordered before turning around and walking towards the jet copter behind him.  
  
"No."  
  
Hercule stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and stormed back over to Videl.  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"I said no. I'm not going home with you father."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Videl yelled finally enraged by what her father was demanding of her.  
  
Hercule glared down at his daughter anger clouding his eyes and his heart. He raised his hand high in the air and swung it down in a swift motion swiftly smacking a shocked Videl.  
  
Videl looked at her father fear evident in her eyes. He had gone too far. Too far. Hercule had just torn down what was left of the bond between him and Videl. Hercule stared at his hand in shock.  
  
'Did I actually just hit her?' Hercule thought in disbelief as he stared at Videl who starred straight back at him.  
  
Videl raised her hand and set it gently against her cheek where he struck her. Sure it didn't hurt but the fact that he had attempted to hurt her stuck in her mind.  
  
"Videl..." Hercule attempted to talk to her but couldn't find the words to say.  
  
Tears burned at the corners of her eyes as she cast one final glance at her father before taking off into the sky.  
  
Gohan watched her fly farther and farther away. 'I won't loose her to this. I love her to much to let that happen.' Gohan looked over at Hercule and gave him a death glare before taking off into the sky after Videl.  
  
Chi Chi watched her eldest take off after Videl before turning to Hercule a scowl planted on her face. She was not let about to let Hercule get away hurting her future daughter in law. 'No one hurts or threatens my future daughter in law and gets away with it, while I'm around.'  
  
"Look at what you just did to your daughter! Have you no shame!?!?!!" Chi Chi yelled meanicingly at Hercule who took a step back.  
  
"Mrs. Son please calm down." Hercule pleaded softly and hopelessly tried to calm a furious Chi Chi down.  
  
"Calm down?!?!? After what you did, you expect me to calm down!?!"  
  
"Um yes?" Hercule replied stupidly.  
  
"You really have no idea how this will affect how you get along with Videl. Do you?" Chi Chi asked while starring at Hercule coldly waiting for an answer.  
  
"I don't care." Hercule said in a monotone no emotion evident in his voice.  
  
"What was that?" Chi Chi asked in disbelief as she starred at him. 'How could he not care about her? She's his daughter after all.  
  
"I said that I don't care."  
  
Chi whipped her frying pan out and succesfuly made it come crashing down on Hercule's head. Hercule grasped his head in pain and fell to his knees holding his head where the frying pan of doom had struck.  
  
"Don't you ever say you don't care about your daughter again." Chi Chi said sternly while glaring down at him.  
  
Hercule forced himself to his feet and was still painfully rubbing his head. "Who are you to tell me how to raise my daughter? And I'll do as I please. So I highly suggest you get it through your thick head that I don't care about her. She's good for publicity and nothing else."  
  
"Oh really? If you don't care about her then why are you feeling guilty right now?!?!"  
  
Hercule didn't want to admit it but he had felt guilty for hitting her. 'How does she know I feel guilty?' He still couldn't figure out how she had figured out he was feeling guilty so he decided to deny it. "I don't feel guilty."  
  
"You do, and you know it." Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at Hercule knowing that he was lying. It was clear by the nervous exspression on his face.  
  
"I don't fell guilty."  
  
"Don't you lie to me!" Chi Chi yelled in frustration as she raised her frying pan in the air to knock some sense into him but Hercule had already taken off running as fast as he could.  
  
"Too fast for you old women!?!" Hercule called over his shoulder as he continued to run from Chi Chi who was now chasing him.  
  
"Old!?! I'll show you what this old women can do!" Chi Chi got a determined look on her face and quickly started gaining on Hercule who tried to run faster but Chi Chi just kept getting closer and closer.  
  
He kept running as fast as he could go but it was no use, fate was against him. Seconds later Hercule tripped and fell down and landed on the ground. Chi Chi easily caught up and whacked him over the head with the frying pan numerous times. A few seconds later Chi Chi stopped her assault of hitting him with the frying pan.  
  
"Now you listen up." Chi Chi said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hercule replied meakly not wanting to get hit on the head again.  
  
"Why won't you admit you like your daughter and are proud of what shes doing?!?"  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"Well you should! She is your only daughter and has grown up into a lovely young lady. You should give her the respect she deserves no matter what you think. You owe it to her. She has done nothing to you and you're the on who treats her like she is the worst kid u could have. Well let me tell you something pal, you could have worse kids. A lot worse. You should be thankful for Videl, she's an angel. You owe her a sincere apology, and you will apologize."  
  
Hercule stood gawking at Chi Chi as she lectured him. He started to try and think about what Videl had ever done to disobey him. He could think of none. A firm frown appeared on his face as he realized that he had practically ruined his chances of getting along with Videl maybe even ever seeing her again.  
  
"Your right. I'll go talk to her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Mrs. Son what do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean you aren't going to talk to her yet. You are going to go home and think about things then talk to her when she's ready to talk to you."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
  
Chi Chi just looked over at her frying pan then at Hercule who figured out it'd be safer to listen to her.  
  
"Fine. Tell Videl when she wants to talk to me I will be at home."  
  
"I will."  
  
"...Thanks...I think."  
  
"Your welcome. I hope you get this all sorted it out."  
  
"Me too." Hercule turned and made a run for his jet copter and jumped in and took off still afraid Chi Chi would hit him with the frying pan again.  
  
"Remember if you ever hurt Videl again you'll answer to me!" Chi Chi yelled at the departing Hercule knowing he had heard her when the copter started flying as fast as it could away from the Son house.  
  
Meanwhile miles away in the sky Videl was still flying as fast as she could to get away from her father, even though he was far away by now. She had so many thoughts racing through her head she didn't even notice that Gohan was following her.  
  
Gohan continued to follow Videl and watched as she landed taking a seat upon a rock by the stream. He landed quietly behind her and began to slowly walk towards her.  
  
"Videl.." Gohan whispered so softly that it was almost unable to be hear.  
  
Videl turned to look behind her as she heard her name being said. Her eyes landed on Gohan as she stood there looking into his eyes. His eyes showed nothing but concern and love. She felt her spirits lift a little bit just seeing him there. She loved him. Whenever he was near everything seemed to be ok. She felt safe. She continued to look at Gohan tears filling her eyes, but not a single one fell.  
  
"Gohan.." She whispered back even more quietly then the Demi-saiyain had talked.  
  
Gohan heard her say his name and offered her a comforting smile before walking over to her and sitting next to her. He looked into her eyes they looked so hurt and lost but he also saw something else. Love. If it was for him it was not important at the time, what mattered to Gohan was helping Videl.  
  
Videl starred at Gohan her gaze never leaving his eyes. She stayed like this for a few more seconds before she hugged Gohan for all she was worth, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
  
Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Videl holding her close. He looked down at Videl still continuing to hold her close as he rocked her back and forth slowly. He hummed softly to her until he felt her relax in his arms. After she had relaxed he whispered softly to her.

"Everything will work out Videl. I'll do all I can to help you. I'll be right here with you through it all. Just remember as long as I'm around you'll never be alone." He finished whispering as he gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and looked down into her eyes.

"Thanks Gohan, that meanas a lot to me. I'll be there for you as well don't go forgetiting that ok?" she asked laughing softly as she cherred up a little bit. Gohan laughed and stood up helping her to stand as well.

"I'll try Videl, heh but you know I wouldn't ever forget something as important as that." He smiled before starting to hover a few feet ubove the grounds as the grass below him blew away from the energy his body was emitting. "Ready to go back to my house?"

Videl nodded as she smiled and floated up into the air."Yeah. Race you there Gohan!" she said before taking off flying as fast as she could towards the house.

Gohan smirked seeing her take off and took off after smiling the entire time as he started catching up to her quickly.

Videl blinked seeing he was catching up and sped up trying to stay ahed and saw The Son house come into veiw and went to land. She blinked as Gohan landed a second before her and smiled at her as she starred at him her mouth falling to the floor.

"But you..I was..almost..Oh nevermnd.. Good race Gohan but I still beat you."

Gohan blinked confused by what she said. "Videl..I beat you here you lost the race. How did beat me?"

Videl smirked and laughed lightly. "Heh I never said when I beat you Gohan. eventually even if it takes me the rest of my life I will beat you at something."

Gohan chuckled as he started to walk inside with Videl following cose behind him "Maybe Videl. Maybe."

"Oh I'll make sure it. Mark my words Son!" She joked playfully following him inside.

Well guys that it for now! Will Videl ever beat Gohan at something? Will She ever talk to her dad again? Read the next chapter to find out! Sorry about the wait guys

Saiyia


End file.
